1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of drinking apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of brewing apparatus for brewing ground coffee beans, tea or similar beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brewing apparatus, such as a French press, is well known in the prior art. The prior art french press are used for brewing ground coffee beans therein. A user pours hot water into the vessel, and after several minutes the coffee is ready to be consumed. The coffee is then transferred out from the french press and into a drinking cup for the user to drink the coffee. The disadvantage with this type of apparatus is that heat is lost from the transfer of the coffee, and thereby reduces the temperature of the coffee. In addition, the drinking cup has an open end which allows heat to escape, and thereby also reduces the temperature of the coffee.
It is desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a filtration apparatus for brewing ground coffee beans or similar beverages therein and after the brewing is completed, the coffee is directly consumed from the filtration apparatus, thereby eliminating the need to transfer the coffee to a drinking cup and keeping the coffee at around its original temperature for a period of time. It is also desirable to provide a filtration apparatus to prevent splashing of the liquid and keep the heat in the apparatus.